This invention is directed to an improved structure for an electrical connector, and particularly to a quick-connect multi-purpose wire connection terminal block.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view of a conventional wire connection terminal block, having metal conducting plates 10 arranged in two rows and fastened on an insulator 20 to extend out from opposite sides of the terminal block. Each projecting end of a metal conducting plate has a screw hole 30 to mount a screw 40. To connect a wire, the cover on an end of wire 50 is removed and the bare wire wound around the loosened screw. The screw is then tightened in hole 30 to secure wire 50. This system not only requires substantial time and labor to make connections but also has certain defects such as poor electrical contact, easily broken metal connecting plates, exposure of screws to rust or erosion, and the danger of electric shock.
Another design is a wedge type connection terminal block as shown in FIG. 2. Two rows of wedge openings 60 are arranged on an insulator, and each metal conducting plate has a V-cut opening 70 inside the wedge openings 60. To make connection, a wire is forced into the wedge opening by a special tool to make a tight connection and simultaneously cut through the cover of the wire making electrical contact with the underlying wire copper core. This arrangement has the advantage of not requiring the cover of the wire to be removed to make connection. However, due to inadequate locking force holding the wire to the terminal, defects such as loose wires, poor electrical contact and broken wires occur. Also, a special tool is required for connection of large wires.